


You Hold My Heart

by paladinofthelantern



Series: I Found My Home With You [2]
Category: Resident Alien (TV 2021)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Contains Elements From SCL, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofthelantern/pseuds/paladinofthelantern
Summary: "Asta frowned and took Harry’s hand in her own, feeling his fingers gently tighten around hers. It reminded her of that time so long ago when she had first discovered his true nature. It had shocked her, of course, but she hadn’t been afraid. She knew that, deep down, he was still Harry. Man or alien, he was still the same person who defended her from her abuser, who laid down in the grass beside her and opened up about himself, who comforted her after Jimmy once again made her feel like dirt. It was who he was that mattered, not his species. Even injured he still tried to make her feel better, trying to ease her guilt about giving up Jay. And now he needed her like she had needed him."
Relationships: Captain Hah Re/Asta Twelvetrees, Harry Vanderspeigle/Asta Twelvetrees
Series: I Found My Home With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	You Hold My Heart

Dedicated to my HarryAsta family on Tumblr

_"The water shines only by the sun. And it is you who are my sun." (Charles de Leusse)_

_"I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow." (Leo Christopher)_

_"There is a madness in loving you, a lack of reason that makes it feel so flawless." (Leo Christopher)_

_"You are the last thought in my mind before I drift off to sleep and the first thought when I wake up each morning." (Unkown)_

_"I will love you until the stars go out and the tides no longer turn." (Unknown)_

_"Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again." (Unknown)_

_"If I know what love is, it is because of you." (Hermann Hesse)_

__

“I had a nightmare.”

Asta frowned and took Harry’s hand in her own, feeling his fingers gently tighten around hers. It reminded her of that time so long ago when she had first discovered his true nature. She was shocked, of course, but not afraid. She knew that, deep down, he was still Harry. Man or alien, he was still the same person who defended her from her abuser, who laid down in the grass beside her and opened up about himself, who comforted her after Jimmy once again made her feel like dirt. It was who he was that mattered, not his species. Even injured he still tried to make her feel better, attempting to ease her guilt about giving up Jay. And now he needed her like she needed him.

“About what?”

“The other me.”

Asta remembered when she had found out that Harry copied his form from the doctor he killed, instead of using his skin cells. Not only that, but the device she found was intended to destroy the planet instead of contacting his own. She was furious, their relationship strained almost to the breaking point, but, somehow, someway, they mended it. And, in the process, he lost the desire to complete his mission. She knew it was largely because of her. What was more, Asta discovered she had developed an attraction to him. When she gained enough courage to confess her feelings, Harry replied that he bore more than friendship towards her as well.

So, as he had become divorced from his “wife” sometime before and D'arcy was involved with a snowboarder named Owen, they decided to go on a date, Asta taking him to the same restaurant where he had met his cousin. He even introduced them, growing proud when she showed amazement at his ability to talk to the octopus. When he dropped her off at her home she kissed him, running her fingers back and forth through his hair as she gingerly bit his bottom lip. It was all Harry could do not to melt into a puddle then and there. Once they parted and she went inside he practically stumbled to his truck, feeling like he had just drunk shot after shot of alcohol. And as he lay in bed that night, all he could think of was her mouth on his. They went out again after that, eventually growing comfortable enough to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, one day, Harry asked her if she would like to move into his cabin with him. Asta agreed and, although her father was somewhat hesitant, he ultimately trusted her judgement, even helping to bring her things to her new home. Harry found it easier to fall asleep at night with her next to him, often placing his arms around her and nuzzling her neck while laying kisses on her soft skin.

A year passed, Asta feeling safer and happier with Harry than she had with anyone else. He always put her needs and wants above his own, never missing a moment to tell her how much he loved her and appreciated her forgiveness. She in turn tried her hardest to do the same, comforting her boyfriend whenever his emotions got the better of him, keeping him grounded when he was in danger of falling. Each day brought them closer together, strengthening the bond between them until it was as unbreakable as stone. It was no surprise then, that when he proposed to her in the same spot they had driven to after he saved her from Jimmy, she found herself saying yes.

The wedding had been a simple ceremony at the Ute Reservation, but she didn’t need anything more. All that mattered was that Harry was her husband and she was his wife. And now, the alien she loved was clearly in pain. It broke her heart in two. She reached over and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her. Asta could see tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, so she gently wiped them away with her thumb. Harry leaned forward, burying his head in her neck, craving reassurance that she was there. She massaged the back of his, feeling him relax under her touch as his breathing steadied.

“What happened?”

“He said you would leave me. That you would wake up and realize what a monster I was. I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to be alone again.”

“Harry, look at me.”

He lifted his head off her shoulder and gazed at her with those blue eyes she loved so much.

“I am not going anywhere. I forgave you long ago for what you did. What’s in the past is in the past. We are together now and I will go down fighting if anyone tries to take you away from me.”

“You don’t see me as a monster?’

“No. I see you as my best friend, lover, and partener in life. I see you as a doctor who does his best to help people. I see you as a person who is trying his hardest to do good in this world. I was married to a monster once and you are nothing like him.”

With that she placed her lips on his, running her tongue against her husband's. Harry responded with equal fervor, aching to be as close to her as he possibly could and, from how she was acting, Asta felt the same. When they parted, breathless and panting for air, he felt the memory of that horrible nightmare fade away. He watched as the lamp on the nightstand glinted off their rings, a reminder that they were bound together for the rest of their lives. She was everything to him, and he to her. Not even that horrible phantom could come between them.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my brave alien.”

After giving him a final peck on the lips she turned off the lamp and they went to sleep, one of his arms encircled around her as she laid her head on his chest. And for the rest of the night, his ghost did not bother him. Asta had chased him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. My fingers slipped. I just saw the last episode and, since I would have to rewrite my other fanfiction to make it canon compliant, I just decided to make a new one. It still contains elements from SCL, though. I briefly mention them here, although you can read the other one to get more detail. I've also realized that I'm being too pessimistic about things and feel that, even if Isabelle shows up again, HarryAsta will still be endgame. The bond between them is clearly becoming stronger. I'm not the only one who sees that, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fluff with a touch of angst. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you did! :D
> 
> [divider by GDJ]


End file.
